A Taste of Forever
by myztik
Summary: Hermione realises how much Draco comforts her and makes her feel whole. And together, they build an uncanny friendship. But will friendship be enough for her? Will she pursue something more? Even when she knows that Draco is betrothed to someone else?
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

A bushy haired girl scrambled to keep her trunk from falling off her trolley as she prepared to dash towards the wall between Platform 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station in London.

"Need help with that?" said a silky voice from behind her.

Hermione Granger steadied herself and glanced at the person behind her. Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth. "Not especially."

Draco Malfoy merely nodded at her, his face placid.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in apparent confusion, then she turned and rushed through the wall that soon led her to Platform 9 and ¾.

It's been merely a year since the downfall of the Dark Lord, yet the change, the transformation of the Wizarding World, was almost tangible. You could feel it in the air, see it on the faces of the people, smell it in the cool breeze, and you could almost taste it on the smiles that were fixed on everyone's lips.

Though there was much to fix, these were mere trivialities, because in the heart of all wizards and witches, they already knew. The dark days were over. Their days were glorious and hopeful.

The grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were the most brutally destroyed and the signs of destruction was visible everywhere. It took months and months for the establishments to be magically rebuilt, repaired or replaced. And still, more mending had to be done.

But this 1st of September still meant a whole new year of schooling. Technically, this would be Hermione's eighth year at Hogwarts. But since she never really did attend her seventh year, she was bound for another term. And so were the rest of the school since the Ministry of Magic deemed the previous year unsuitable to be considered a full and complete term.

As soon as Hermione stepped onto the platform she craned her neck and kept a look out for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, her two best friends. Not a moment later, a quick movement of bright red hair caught Hermione's eyes.

"Ron!" she said out loud as she hurried to the tall boy's side. Ron had grown again this past summer. He was nearly two heads taller than Hermione, and she wasn't what you'd call petite either.

"'Mione!" Ron said, grabbing her in a half hug with his one available arm. Hermione noticed that his other hand was tightly holding on to Pigwidgeon, Ron's miniscule owl.

"Hey there, Hermione," said the brunette who stood at Ron's other side. "How was your summer holiday?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll tell you all about it later, Harry."

Harry smiled understandingly. It wasn't the best time or the best place to tell of her summer and where she had gone to retrieve her parents whom she had to hide and obliviate the memories of when the Dark Lord was up and about the year before this.

"You lot best be boarding now," a warm and cheerful voice said from behind them. "The train will be leaving in a few minutes. Hermione, dear, how was your summer?"

"It was well, Mrs Weasley."

"It's nice to hear that," Ron's mum said as she gathered Hermione into an affectionate hug.

"Come on, then," Ginny Weasley, Ron's youngest sibling, said as she fast approached the group with Arthur Weasley, the patriarch of the huge Weasley family. "Time to board."

Harry smiled at Ginny and took her hand in his own and they led the group to the Hogwarts Express.

--

Hermione found out a few weeks previously that she had been made Head Girl. This would've meant so much more to her if it came before the entire war. But now, she knew what meant the most to her. It wasn't her grades. Grades, good grades, were nice to have. But what were superior credentials when she had no one to share them with, no one to celebrate accomplishments with. Her priorities have shifted in the past months. She now knew that family, friendship, and love meant a whole deal more than letters on a report card. Her high marks were a bonus, the icing on the cake. Being made Head Girl, the cherry on the top. So she took the Head Girl post in good stride. She was happy, but it wasn't the axis of her world.

That night on the train, they were nearing Hogwarts when Hermione made her last stroll down the corridor to check if everything was going well. She was down to the only remaining car when the last door slid open and Draco Malfoy came sauntering out of the compartment.

Hermione froze mid-step and waited with bated breath for Malfoy to speak first. She noticed that Malfoy looked at her with curious eyes. Still she didn't speak.

"Hey Granger," he said softly and walked past her.

Hermione stood frozen to the same spot. She wasn't used to this from Malfoy. But she knew, as Harry had told her, about how Narcissa Malfoy acted peculiarly in the forest during the war against the Dark Lord, consequently reaching out a helping hand to Harry.

"I'll have two pumpkin pasties, please," Hermione heard Malfoy say softly from behind her. She turned around in her place slowly and saw him bending over the tea trolley carefully studying the assorted sweets that were being offered.

"Is that all, dear?" asked the trolley lady.

Malfoy looked up and saw Hermione watching him. He smiled, turned back to the trolley and took a cauldron cake. "I'll have this cauldron cake, as well. And two pumpkin juice, please."

Malfoy had about everything he ordered in his arms when Hermione started to head back to the compartment she shared with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Where are you off to, Granger?" she heard Malfoy say.

Again, Hermione pivoted and turned to face Malfoy, confusion still tangible in her expression. "Back to my compartment. I'm done with my rounds. What's it to you Malfoy?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Malfoy clucked at her. "Manners, dear Granger. I only meant to offer you a bite to eat."

"What's the deal, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, taking a step towards him. "Where's the catch?"

Malfoy's face turned serious. He sighed. "No catch. Just please take the food. You don't have to eat it with me. Take it as a small peace offering from me to you. Eat it in your compartment if you wish."

Hermione raised a single eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Just take it, Granger," Malfoy said, reaching out his hand to her. He was giving her one of the pumpkin pasties, the cauldron cake and a glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione slowly stretched out her hand. Then hesitated for a moment.

Malfoy sighed again. He put down his own food and grabbed Hermione's hands, placing the two sweets and the glass in them. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered. Then he bent over, took his food off the ground and entered his compartment.

--

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his compartment. He sighed as he brought the glass of pumpkin juice to his lips. He wondered how people would react to him being back in school. He knew it would be hard for them to accept him. They would have trouble listening to him, much less to believe in him. They all knew his father, Lucius Malfoy, stood by the Dark Lord during the terrible war. But they also knew how, at the last moment, his parents turned their backs on Voldemort. _Better late than never, _Malfoy thought to himself.

Still, he knew that people would have difficulties in forgiving him. His father and mother have been having their own difficulties adjusting to life after the Dark Lord's downfall, and blending once again into society have been a horror for them. And his own encounter with Hermione proved just that.

So he understood why he sat alone in the compartment since Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, his two so-called friends, decided to forgo of completing their studies and went straight to working for their fathers. Only he was brave enough to face the school and the scorn he was sure people had for him.

There were, of course, other Slytherins who would still be there for him. Pansy Parkinson, for example, and Blaise Zabini. But he couldn't stand being around them. And he definitely didn't want to have Tracey Davis along either.

Tracey, a witch in their year, was a nice enough looking girl. She came from a decent family – decent, of course meaning pureblooded and wealthy. But the downside to her was that she was betrothed to Malfoy. And he hated that. He didn't hate her; he just hated the fact that his parents expected him to marry someone he didn't know well.

Though deep down Malfoy also knew that he had no choice in the matter. And that Tracey was a good match for him. She was smart, she was friendly (even to non-Slytherins) and she was independent. Malfoy even thought that maybe, one day, he would learn to love her.

He was quickly pulled out from his reverie when someone slowly slid open the door to his compartment.

"Malfoy?" he heard Hermione say softly as she poked her head in. "Can I come in?"

Malfoy looked up at her and felt startled to find her curiously peering inside the empty compartment. He composed himself and smiled. "Sure, come on in. Have a seat."

Hermione steadily walked to sit across from Malfoy. Once seated, she uncomfortably shifted in her place and took a bite from the cauldron cake. She looked down at her hands.

Malfoy had no idea what to say. But she was there, so that meant she obviously wanted to talk. Did she really expect him to start the conversation? He winced. She most probably did. He had been starting all conversation with her that day. But he racked his brain and still couldn't think of something smart to say. So he made do with the first thought that popped into his head. "You have been standing outside my compartment a long time, haven't you? Ever since I got in?"

It wasn't really a question. But Hermione nodded as she took a sip from her own pumpkin juice.

Malfoy was annoyed. Did she expect him to not only start the conversation but to be the only one in it as well? He sighed then continued with his soliloquy. "So what made you want to come in?"

Malfoy smiled despite of himself. This was a true and valid question that required a real answer. He was going to squeeze a word or two out her. But to his chagrin, Hermione merely shrugged.

"Aren't you going to say anything but at all?!" he exclaimed, finally giving in to his annoyance.

Hermione looked up at him, aghast. Then her face drooped. "Sorry. I… I wanted to say something, but when I came in, I couldn't bring myself to say it anymore."

"What is it?" Malfoy asked encouragingly.

"I… Why did you buy me food?"

Malfoy laughed but stopped when he saw that Hermione looked hurt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. But I thought you had something serious to ask me. Then all you could come up with is why I bought you food?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It is a serious question, Malfoy. If you haven't noticed, you're not suppose to be buying me food, or anything at all, for that matter. It's out of the ordinary. So, why?"

"Like I said, Granger," Malfoy said with a lazy smile. "Peace offering. That's all there is to it. And I didn't think you'd really expect anything but extraordinary."

Hermione nodded and seemingly accepted his answer as truth, which had surprised him. He thought it would take longer for her to accept his words and believe that he was, indeed, as sorry as he claimed to be.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, taking another bite of the cauldron cake.

"No problem, Granger," he said.

She smiled and looked out of the window. It was dark outside. She brusquely stood up and turned towards the compartment door. "I best be heading back, we're near Hogwarts already."

Malfoy nodded though she couldn't see him. She was halfway out the door even before she finished her sentence. Malfoy smiled to himself. It was going to be an interesting year. And he was hopeful, even though he rebuked himself for it. He shouldn't hope of finding a new beginning, starting anew. But no matter how he chastised himself, he couldn't help it. He was, as so many few had before, been given a second chance. It was a new beginning.

--

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading. I hope you return for more. I'm also praying that I do finish this one before the year – or next year, for that matter – ends. Kindly leave a review. Thanks! Tata!


	2. Curse Breaker

**Chapter Two: Curse Breaker**

Later that night, after the start-of-year feast, Hermione trudged up the stairs alongside Harry, Ron and Ginny and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. Once they settled themselves near the grate, three heads immediately turned to look at Hermione.

"What?" she asked, annoyed by the sudden spotlight.

"So, won't you tell us about your summer?" asked Ron as he sat back in the over-sized armchair.

"Well, you probably have guessed what happened," Hermione started. "I had to go to Australia to look for my parents. It posed a threat when I chanced by the house where I last left them only to find out from the neighbours that they had moved out."

"So, how did you find them?" asked Ron eagerly.

"I'm getting there," Hermione said with a laugh, rolling her eyes for added effect. "Of course, at first, I asked around. But no one could tell me where they went. And then I remembered a locator spell I found year ago when I was doing some research in the library. But, of course, I didn't remember the spell or the book from which I saw it. It took me awhile trying to search for a wizarding library in Australia. And since I did not know anyone there, I eventually gave up.

"So I returned here to England, got permission from McGonagall to use the library and found the right book and the locator spell. Then I was off to Australia once more. This time I was better equipped.

"When I finally found my mum and dad, they were living in a small house in a suburb of Sydney. And as I had expected, it took awhile for me to convince them to let me into their home," Hermione said with a smile.

"What did you do?" asked Ginny. "How did you get in?"

"Well, at first I told them that I had an important message to deliver. But that plan bombed. So I had to return the next day, in disguise since they would recognize me and probably still wouldn't let me in, and I had told them that I was from the national bureau of statistics and was doing a census of residents. I had to fake an ID and everything and they did let me in. That's when I began to use magic in order to restore their memories. And the rest, as they always say, is history," Hermione explained.

"That's it?" Harry asked; his brows furrowed.

"Yes," Hermione said nonchalantly. "That's it."

"But that's boring," Ron said.

Ginny struck him behind his head with her hand. "Don't be an idiot, Ronald."

"Ouch," Ron complained. "I wasn't being an idiot at all. I just expected more drama."

"Whatever," Hermione said with a big grin, and then she stood up. "If you lot aren't tired yet, feel free to go on yakking down here. Meanwhile, my bed is calling out to me. Goodnight."

"You're an idiot, Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She then stood up, as well, placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and then proceeded to follow Hermione up to the girls' dormitories.

--

The classes that came the following day were interesting for Hermione. After missing an entire year of lessons, it was refreshing to relax in each class not having to worry about impending doom.

Hermione, who was planning on pursuing a career as a Curse Breaker, was already busy and stacked with essays and papers to do for her classes after the last period of the day, which was NEWT-level Charms with Professor Flitwick.

Right after they were dismissed, Hermione rushed straight to the library, with just a moment of chatter with Ron and Harry. She flung her book bag over her shoulders, loosened her tie around her neck, and ran all the way to the library. Madame Pince, who was seated behind the front desk, snapped a look at Hermione as she rushed through the double doors and straight to her favourite table in the centre of the library.

Once she was comfortable on her chair, Hermione spread out all her books in front of her and went straight to work on an essay for Professor Slughorn on the importance of perfect wristwork when stirring during the making of a blood-replenishing potion.

She was nearly halfway through her essay, after an hour of poring through a copy of Moste Potente Potions, when she felt someone take a seat beside her.

"Busy so soon, Granger?" she heard him drawl.

Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy leaning back on his chair. "Yes," she answered. "And what brings you here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled and pointed to his own stack of books that lay on the table right beside Hermione's own. "Assignments," Malfoy said lazily. "I see you're halfway done with that essay for Slughorn."

Hermione merely nodded and went straight back to work. She ignored him when he pulled a book from his pile and started working on his own assignments. She continued to ignore him an hour later when he grunted and cursed under his breath when he seemed to be having difficulties writing an essay. But when she felt him staring at her, an hour and a half later, she couldn't help but help but look up at him. And with an air of annoyance she raised an eyebrow and asked him what was he staring at her for.

"Nothing," Malfoy said casually. "Just bored. We've been sitting here for almost two hours and you're still so immersed in your work. It's fascinating."

"What's fascinating?"

"You are."

"Go back to work, Malfoy," she said with a huff and returned to review her own papers.

"But I'm done."

"Then go to the Great Hall, dinner will be served in thirty minutes, I suppose," she said as rewrote the last paragraph on her Charms essay.

"I can wait."

"For what?" Hermione asked, still writing furiously on her piece of parchement.

"You."

Hermione looked up at him. "What's your point?"

"Well, nothing really, just thought I'd wait for you so we could walk down together," Malfoy answered indifferently.

"No," Hermione said, irritation palpable in her tone. "I meant, what's the point in your going out of the way to talk to me?"

Malfoy leaned on both his pail arms, which were perched in front of him on the table. He looked at Hermione from behind the white-blond fringe that fell across his forehead. "Well," he said slowly. "I thought that since you've accepted my peace offering, well, I thought that maybe we could be more civil towards each other. You know, what's past is past and all that?"

Hermione studied his words for a moment and then shrugged. "Malfoy, how's your mum?"

Malfoy stared at her, shell-shocked. "What?"

"How's your mum? And your dad, too?"

"They're… They're well," he answered feebly, not expecting this question from her.

"That's good to hear."

"Is it?"

"I think so," Hermione said quietly.

"Thanks for asking," Malfoy answered in the same gentle tone. "Not everyone would have wanted to know how they're doing. Not many people care for ex-Death Eaters."

"I guess, the operative word there is 'ex', although," she said thoughtfully. "That's not really a word, now is it?"

Malfoy laughed. And Hermione looked at him in unmasked bewilderment. She found out that she liked the tone of Malfoy's laugh when it wasn't dripping with sarcasm or malice.

"So, how are your classes?" Hermione asked as she began to return her books into her book bag and file her papers together.

"Same as yours, I suppose," Malfoy answered as he followed her lead and began stacking his books together.

"You are in most of my classes, are you not?"

"Yes," Malfoy answered as he removed his robe and slung it over his left arm. "I think we have all our classes together."

Hermione looked up at him, "I think so, too. You're planning on becoming a Curse Breaker?"

"I wish," Malfoy said, a yearning tone in his voice. "But my life has been planned out from day one. Why do you want to become a Curse Breaker?"

Hermione shrugged as she carried her stuff and headed for the doors, Malfoy in her trail. "Seems interesting. Bill, Ron's eldest brother, is a Curse Breaker, and he has the most wonderful stories."

"I bet," Malfoy said, a wistful look on his face. "He works for Gringott's, yeah?"

"Yes, and he gets to travel to fascinating places, it's such an adventure," Hermione said happily.

"That'd be nice," Malfoy answered softly. "Here, let me help you with that," he said as he took Hermione's heavy book bag from her and slung it over his shoulders as though it weighed nothing at all."

"You don't have to," Hermione said, but as Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, she just raised both hands in a sign of mock surrender. "Thanks."

As the approached the entrance of the Great Hall, Hermione reached out to take her bag from him, but he refused to give it back. "What? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Malfoy asked teasingly.

Hermione gasped. "No! Of course not."

Malfoy laughed at this and proceeded to enter the Great Hall, holding the door open for her. "You don't have to be so guarded all the time, Hermione," he said as he walked with her to the Gryffindor table. "It's okay."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not guarded. I'm just not used to you being all nice."

Malfoy placed Hermione's bag on the Gryffindor table and nodded a goodbye to Hermione.

"Thanks!" she called out to him as headed for the opposite side of the room.

He laughed.

--

"Malfoy's acting weird," Hermione said as she sat beside Ron and Harry. She took her book bag off the table and placed it on the ground by her foot.

"He seems fine to me," Harry said, taking a bite of the turkey leg on his golden plate. "We got to talking this morning during Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he was pleasant enough."

"And you don't find that weird?" she asked incredulously, after piling food onto her own golden plate. "You of all people? I thought you hated him?"

"I did. But it's over," Harry answered, in between bites.

"That's right, Hermione," Ron said, his mouth full. "The Malfoys have been cleared. Even my father says so. You should learn to forgive him."

"Oh, so now it's me?!" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Do you know that he wants to becomes a Curse Breaker, also?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we were talking about it in the library, before coming down here," answered Hermione.

"Yeah?" Harry said. "He seems to enjoy talking about it. And I mean, _really, _enjoy."

"Like I never heard you and Ron talking about becoming Aurors with such enthusiasm that it's like the two of you were elected Minister for Magic," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Becoming Aurors is much better than becoming Minister for Magic," Ron said importantly. "It's the most exciting career."

"Don't let Malfoy hear you saying that," Harry said with a huge grin. "Even if it is true."

Hermione smiled. It was a strange feeling, to say the least, having everyone in a good mood and finally seeming to achieve inter-house unity. Unfortunately, the person who would have loved it the most was no longer around to enjoy it. Hermione looked over to the professors' table and sighed as she saw Headmistress McGonagall in Professor Dumbledore's old high seat.

--

**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kindly leave a review! And to those who did review the first chapter, thanks so much! Isadora120, xXmcdreamyXx and AuraLovelyLocks, thanks so much for being my first 3 reviewers. Thanks and if you leave more reviews, I'll update sooner. Cheers!


	3. New Fangled Feelings

**Chapter Three: New-Fangled Feelings**

Hermione sat idly in Potions class the next day, drumming her fingers on the worktable's surface. She sat beside Ron, who was sitting in between her and Harry. The two boys were chatting mindlessly about Quidditch, a topic she avoided. Though she watched and understood the game, and always was the loudest to cheer for the Gryffindor team, she didn't get the way the boys talked about it so… animatedly.

Professor Slughorn was seemingly taking his time to start the class, it was ten minutes past the hour and he was yet to poke his big belly into the classroom. So Hermione waited impatiently.

It seemed to take forever for the professor to arrive, and when he did, he entered the room stomach first. He also had a huge pile of books in his arms, which he dropped on the front desk with a loud and thunderous thump. "Okay, pair up and grab a book from this pile. One book for each pair," he instructed.

Hermione looked over to Ron and Harry and frowned. Where did that leave her? Her frown deepened as she saw Lavender and Parvati already heading back to their workstation with a copy of the book. Everyone already seemed to be paired up. Not a moment later, someone tapped her shoulder. Hermione twirled around to find Malfoy standing there beside her.

"Wanna pair up?" He seemed solemn, but Hermione thought she saw a trace of humor deep in his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I have a choice?"

Malfoy smiled. "I didn't think I'd ever say this before, but it appears that you always _do_ have a choice."

Hermione laughed, in spite of herself. "Okay, I get it." Then she headed for Slughorn's table to grab a book. She then saw that Malfoy had snagged a front worktable for the both of them so she proceeded to sit next to him, grabbing her book bag and other belongings on her way.

Soon Slughorn had instructed them to turn to page 674 of the book, Moste Potente Potions, and follow the instructions that were apparently handwritten in a beautiful and old-fashioned calligraphy. They were instructed to concoct the blood-replenishing potion they had studied about during the previous meeting.

"I hope I never have to use this particular potion ever," Hermione said, grimacing.

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore," Malfoy answered as he began writing down on a small piece of parchment the ingredients to the potion.

Hermione went through the text as Malfoy trotted to the store cabinet that held all supplies needed for the class to take the specific ingredients they needed. Once Malfoy returned, Hermione turned to him with huge eyes. "This takes two months to brew!" she exclaimed.

Malfoy just nodded. "I expected that much. We'll be working on this as a side project, I suppose. Because after the first day of making the potion, it says here," Malfoy said as he scrutinized the passage on the book, "that we will only be required to stir it ten times counter-clockwise every other day as we add the remaining ingredients."

Hermione made a face. "So we'll be working on this project that long and that tediously?!"

Malfoy turned to her to study her expression. He was quiet for a moment. And Hermione waited for him to speak, still holding the frown on her face. He then scowled at her, which surprised Hermione for she hadn't seen him look at her that way for a while now.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"You don't want to work with me for that long," he said rather than asked and turned brusquely back to their work. "I get it. You're just humouring me."

Hermione laughed, her voice silky as velvet.

"What?" Malfoy asked as he turned to scowl at Hermione.

She sighed, shaking her head. "You are _so _absurd." She turned back to continue working on cutting up ingredients for the potions, still shaking her head. "Will you explain to me why you think I'm just humouring you?"

Malfoy shrugged. And he was silent for an immeasurable moment before he spoke. "I guess it's just too much for me to hope that you'd give me a second chance."

"I already did accept your peace offering."

"But there's more to it than just peace offerings." He slumped lower in his seat. "You know that. A piece of cake and juice does not erase the trouble I caused you for the past years."

Hermione shifted in her chair to angle herself towards him. She cocked her head to the side to study his sullen face. "Malfoy?"

He turned to face her, his eyes brooding. But she just smiled at him and reached out her hand to fall above his. "We can be friends." She nodded gently, reassuringly, waiting for him to understand that she wasn't the type to hold a grudge after being apologized to.

He measured her expression for a minute then reluctantly smiled. "Thanks."

Hermione nodded. "Now back to work, shall we?"

--

Later that week, on her way to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione suddenly found Malfoy right next to her, keeping in stride with her fast pace. "Hey, Malfoy."

The past week, as most weeks at school were, was hectic and past by in a buzz. But Hermione found herself contentedly sitting beside Malfoy at every class and always walked with him to their next one. She constantly explained to no one but herself that this was mainly because she shared all her classes with him. And it was, indeed, true.

She then scowled at his perfect face. "How do you think you faired at that terrible Arithmancy theory test?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"Oh, I just know I did horribly," she frowned. But then she waved her hand to show that it didn't really affect her. Not entirely, at least. "But grades are just grades, right?"

He snickered. "Trying to convince yourself of that, eh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "I think I've already reconciled myself with the fact that grades _are_ important but they're not everything. I'll still have to study hard though."

"We can do that together," Malfoy said as he opened the door to the Great Hall for Hermione. "If you want, I can meet you at the library tomorrow during our free time. Between Charms and Ancient Runes?"

She looked up at him quizzically but he just innocently smiled down at her. "Er… sure," Hermione breathed.

Malfoy laughed and turned, heading for the Slytherin table, leaving Hermione immobile as a stone, still watching his retreating figure.

--

Confusion drowned her as she walked to the library alone. She had told Malfoy after their Charms class to go ahead and she'd meet him there since she had to stop by the Headmistress' office. Professor McGonagall called a quick meeting with the Head Boy and Girl and Hermione couldn't refuse, of course. The meeting lasted longer than she'd anticipated. It was about an hour later when the Headmistress concluded the meeting and finally dismissed Justin Finch-Fletchley and herself.

Now as she walked silently down to the fourth floor she wondered if Malfoy had waited for her at all. And if he didn't, what would she do? What could she do? She was angry with herself for looking forward to each class because she shared them with Malfoy.

She constantly tried to distract herself, but she was painfully aware of how conscious she was of his presence. She enjoyed his company and she couldn't deny it. Not even to herself – and most especially not to Harry and Ron, since they, too, have been spending more time around the one-time enemy.

She was confused, that much was certain. She had a funny feeling that Malfoy was getting to her. And this scared the living daylights out of her and she had to snap out of it, lest she be prepared to have a full-grown crush on him.

She laughed and shook her head, positive that she looked insane for mumbling softly to herself and laughing when she was clearly alone. She did not have a crush on Malfoy. She couldn't possibly have. She convinced herself that since the friendship was relatively new, it was just the new-fangled emotions baffling her. That's it. Just fresh emotions, which are not at all negative, for Malfoy that got her head all mixed up.

She pushed the door to the library and quietly stepped inside. She scanned the area to find him and when she couldn't she walked over to Madame Pince and leaned both her arms on the high counter. "Have you seen Draco Malfoy, Madam Pince?"

Madam Pince frowned as if to think about it and momentarily she nodded and pointed towards the far corner of the room. "He's been there for over an hour."

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Thank you." Then she sped off to find Malfoy. Once she reached the area to which Madam Pince had directed her to she slowed down and smiled to herself. Malfoy sat by a long table, and he looked fast asleep. As she came closer she saw that he had his arms crossed in front of him on the table surface, his head resting on his arms, a makeshift pillow.

She walked quietly and, just as noiselessly, sat on the chair across from him. She knocked hard on the table, jerking Malfoy awake. She smiled. "Hello," she said in a quiet musical voice as Malfoy rubbed his eyes to look at her with a frown.

"Thanks," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"You're welcome."

Malfoy's brows drew together. He then carefully studied her face, a bemused smile on his. "What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

Hermione felt blood rush to her cheeks. Surely she couldn't tell him she was having an internal debate as to whether she had or did not have a crush on him. She looked up to his cold grey eyes, became befuddled and after a moment, she just shook her head.

Malfoy's jaw tightened and yet he kept his smile in place. "Please?"

Hermione shook her head once more. "Too embarrassing."

Malfoy scoffed. "You are so frustrating."

"Why so?" Hermione said with a laugh. She felt just the same way about him. He was, to her, utterly and absurdly frustrating.

"You're so hard to read." He grimaced. "I don't like that."

Hermione was quiet for a moment and when she couldn't find anything else to say, she grabbed her copy of New Theory of Numerology and began to read.

Malfoy watched her read, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Hermione. Tell me something about yourself."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "What do you want to know?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Anything you want to tell me."

"I'm an only child." She smiled and then went back to reading. But even as she read, she could feel him staring at her, watching her so closely as though she'd disappear in a heartbeat. She had to keep herself from laughing.

"So am I."

"I know." She smirked. Then she went back to reading the book, ignoring Malfoy's annoyed expression.

"That's all you can tell me?" he asked frostily after a second of hesitation.

"Malfoy." She sighed, closing the book gruffly. "What do you want to know anyway?"

"What's your favourite colour? How old were you when you realized that you were different from the other Muggles? What's your favourite subject? What do your parents think of you being a witch?" Malfoy blasted off without thinking then abruptly stopped seeing Hermione's eyes dancing with amusement.

"Sorry," Malfoy said, trying to control his embarrassment.

"That was a mouthful," Hermione commented. "And your questions range from the mundane to the… well, less trivial, I suppose."

"Will you answer any of them?"

Hermione sighed, and then cautiously nodded. "Green, I was eight years old, I like Ancient Runes and my parents accept the Wizarding world and have always known I was different, anyway."

"Your last answer…"

"Yes?"

"Well, it doesn't mean much," Malfoy said slowly, leaning both elbows on the table and propping his head in his hands. "They're, your parents, I mean… Their accepting the Wizarding world doesn't necessarily mean that they like having a witch for a daughter."

Hermione stared at him. "That's true," she said as she, too, placed her elbows on the table, leaning forward and wrapping her hands around her neck. "In the beginning, I know they would have preferred me to be... normal. But they knew that this is who I am and nothing they do can change it. And sooner they learned, to a certain extent, to enjoy it and now they are proud of me."

Malfoy took a moment to absorb her words. "I just can't imagine accepting something you don't like. Or tolerating something that's against your principles." His voice was almost inaudible.

"If it hurts no one, there's no trouble in tolerating the unusual."

Malfoy watched Hermione silently to the point that she had to look away from the intensity of his stare. She concentrated on playing with the edges of her book. She opened the book and pretended to read without really seeing the words.

When she couldn't stand the silence anymore, she looked up to find him still watching her, a soft smile playing upon his lips.

"I've learned that when changes occur, when the unexpected happens, the best thing you can do is to accept it, understand it and adjust to it," Hermione said with a shrug. "Without necessarily liking it. Because if it were meant to be, what can you do, really? Defy it? I don't think it works that way."

"What exactly are we talking about, Hermione?" Malfoy asked with a confused smile.

Hermione shrugged. "I thought we were talking about life in general, which started when you asked about my parents accepting what I am."

"Oh," Malfoy said softly. "Okay. You lost me there for a moment. I thought we were talking about something else entirely."

"Which is?"

Malfoy shook his head. "I wasn't sure."

--

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much again for leaving your reviews for the previous chapter. This chapter is so much longer and I do hope you leave another comment. I loved writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Till next time… Cheers!


	4. Just a Crush

**Chapter Four: Just a Crush**

It was a clear day and Hermione set off for the school grounds to enjoy the rare sun and bright blue sky – as well as the rarity of having free time amidst their busy schedule. She tucked the book she was reading under her arm, a fresh goblet of pumpkin juice in one hand, and stumbled across the clearing towards the Great Lake. She then perched herself upon the huge sprawling roots of an old tree and enjoyed the shade, re-reading _Wuthering Heights _for the umpteenth time. She was half-weeping, as the dying Isabella asks Edgar to raise her and Heathcliff's son, when bounding footsteps broke her concentration.

"Hey there, Granger."

She froze. Unfortunately, she had learned to recognize that voice. It was smooth as velvet. She smiled as she put down her book. "Hey Malfoy." She raised her hand to shield her face from the sun and saw him still a couple of steps away from her.

"Lovely day, yeah?" he said with a smile, then, brushing his hair away from his face with his fingers, he sat down beside Hermione. "What was that you were reading? Not schoolwork, I hope?"

"No," Hermione said with a small laugh. "It's a novel called _Wuthering Heights._"

"Is it any good?"

"It's okay," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I've read better. But it is considered a classic."

"Tell me about it," Malfoy said resting his body against the tree trunk. "What is it about?"

"You really want to hear about it? It's boring."

"If it's a classic and you like it, then it's not as boring as you want me to think it is," Malfoy said with a lazy smile.

"Well… it's a love story written by Emily Bronte," Hermione answered hesitantly, absent-mindedly shuffling through the pages of the old book. "It is a novel of revenge and romantic love. It tells the stories of two families: the Earnshaws who live at the Heights, at the edge of the moors, and the genteel and refined Lintons who live at Thrushcross Grange. Wait; do you really want to hear about all this? It's a pretty long story…"

"It's a Saturday," Malfoy said as he closed his eyes and smiled. "We have all afternoon."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, but if you fall asleep because I'm boring you, don't say I didn't warn you first."

"Go ahead, Hermione."

"So, when Mr. Earnshaw brings home an orphan to live in the family, intricate feelings of jealousy and rivalry as well as a soulful alliance between Heathcliff and Catherine develop," Hermione began to explain, taking a look at Malfoy from the corner of her eyes. He had his eyes closed so Hermione had no idea if he was still listening but still she continued. "Believing that Catherine has rejected him, Heathcliff leaves to make his fortune. And when he returns, Catherine is married to Edgar Linton, but she still feels deeply attached to Heathcliff. Disaster follows for the two families when Heathcliff takes revenge on them all. Only the second generation, young Cathy and Hareton Earnshaw, survive to go beyond the destructive passion in their mutual love."

Hermione paused. Malfoy was breathing steadily, the rise and fall of his chest in tune with the waves lapping at the rocks along the shoreline of the Great Lake. She smiled, it was a lovely day.

"Why did you stop?" Malfoy asked, squinting. "I thought it was a long story. Was that it?"

Hermione laughed. "I thought you were falling asleep so I shortened it. That was the abridged version."

"So what makes it a classic then?"

"Well, it talks of love – both romantic and brotherly – and it applies to all its characters, not just the principal ones," Hermione answered. "Bronte's exploration of love is discussed in the context of good versus evil (which is another way of saying love versus hate). The most vital relationship is the one between Heathcliff and Catherine. The nature of their love seems to go beyond the sort of love most people know. In fact, it is as if their love is outside this world, belonging on a spiritual plane that surpasses anything accessible to everyone else on Earth.

"Contrasting the capability for love is the ability to hate. And Heathcliff hates with retribution. Heathcliff originally focuses his hate toward Hindley, then to Edgar, and then to a certain extent, to Catherine. Because of this hate, Heathcliff resorts to what is another major theme in the book— revenge," Hermione continues to explain as though caught in some kind of stupor. "Hate and revenge intertwine with selfishness to divulge the conflicting emotions that make people to do things that are not particularly nice or rational. Some choices are regretted while others are relished.

"These emotions make the bulk of the characters in _Wuthering Heights_ well rounded and more than just conventional stereotypes. Instead of symbolising a particular emotion, characters symbolise real people with real, oftentimes not-so-nice emotions. Every character has at least one redeeming trait or action with which the reader can empathise."

Malfoy had once again closed his eyes. "That was a mouthful, Granger. But interesting. Do you think, after every nasty little thing I did to you in the past years, do I have a redeeming quality? What was Heathcliff's redeeming quality if he seemed so consumed with hatred?"

"His love for Catherine," Hermione said right away, watching Malfoy closely. "_Their_ love for each other, I think, is their only redeeming quality. Naught could keep them apart – not his evilness, nor her self-interest, or even death…"

Malfoy smirked. "Sounds a lot like –" Hermione froze. "…my parents."

They fell silent for a prolonged second. They both listened to the lake as the waters surged to crash into the rocks. Hermione's mind wandered to every foul encounter she had had with Malfoy, then to their third year when she had hit him squarely in the face. She smiled and cringed at the same time. This made Malfoy laugh, and Hermione jump at the sound of his laughter for she wasn't aware that he was watching her.

"What were you thinking about that made you make _that _face?" he said trying to control his laughter.

"Don't laugh," Hermione complained, blushing to the roots of her hair. "I was thinking about that time in our third year when I punched you in the face…"

Malfoy stopped laughing. "What about it?"

"I'm sorry."

He watched her intently. "Are you seriously apologising for that? Did you feel bad about it? Do you now?"

Hermione pondered this for a moment. "No. Actually I don't. You deserved it for insulting Hagrid."

"Was it about Hagrid?" Malfoy asked, cocking his head to one side. "See, I don't even remember what it was about. But since you don't feel sorry for it, you shouldn't be apologising. I probably did deserve it. I was a… what was that you called me again?"

Hermione blushed even redder than before. "A foul… loathsome… evil little cockroach…" she barely managed to whisper. If he hadn't heard it once before, he would not have understood her mumbling. But he did, and he burst out laughing.

"If you hadn't just hit me with your stone-like fist, I would have laughed then," he said jovially.

"Right, I just bet you would have," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I would have."

"Would have what?" said a loud voice from behind them.

Hermione and Malfoy whirled around to see Harry and Ron approaching them. Malfoy turned to look at Hermione with a huge grin, then he turned back to face Harry. "Would have laughed. When Hermione called me a foul loathsome evil little cockroach back in third year."

Ron cracked up at the memory. "That _was_ funny. _Cockroach!_"

"Stuff it, Weasley," Malfoy said with an icy glare. "I didn't say _you_ could laugh about it."

Hermione watched nervously to see how Ron would react. He guffawed harder than before, sputtering the word 'cockroach.'

Malfoy shook his head, glared at Harry, and then rolled his eyes. "He's gone mad."

Harry simply raised an brow, pulling Ron (who was still laughing his head off) along with him to sit on the ground in front of the other two. "Nice day, eh?"

"Really nice." Hermione smiled.

Hours later Ron and Harry left for the Quidditch pitch to practice for a while before dinner. "You sure you don't mind staying with me when you could be flying around the pitch with Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I rather spend time with them blokes when I'm chatting up a fairly pretty lady?" Malfoy said quite smoothly.

Hermione knew when not to take things at heart and just laughed at what he said.

Malfoy bent closer to her as though to whisper something. "Truthfully, don't repeat what I'm about to say because I will unwaveringly deny it, but if I'm to be quite honest with myself, those two," he said as he pointed a thumb towards the direction of the pitch, "are not so bad, actually."

Hermione smiled. Things were turning out better than she expected. "I will not tell them if it will make you feel better about getting along with each other."

Malfoy smirked. "Who would have thought, eh?"

"Right," Hermione shook her head. "I didn't think I'd live to see the day when I would be having a decent conversation with a Malfoy."

"Neither did I, Granger," he said softly. "Neither did I."

--

That night Hermione grabbed Ginny away from Harry and led her towards the Gryffindor Common Room grate. "I have something to confess," she had said when the two of them were comfortably seated on the plush chairs. "But swear to me you won't tell Harry and Ron."

Ginny looked intrigued, but then she nodded solemnly. "What is it, Hermione?"

"I…" Hermione began but then couldn't continue.

"What is it?"

"Er…"

"Do I have to guess?" Ginny asked, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Can you?" Hermione asked, a brow rose. "I'm afraid this will take you a million years to guess correctly."

"You wanna bet on that?" Ginny asked, her lips twitching as though she was about to burst out with laughter any minute now. Truth be told, she had a vague idea of what Hermione wanted to tell her, but she wanted to torture the bushy-haired Head Girl first. "I bet I could guess it right on my third try."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not blooming likely, but sure, have a shot at it then."

"It's either, one, you're in love with Justin Finch-Fletchley and the two of you will be eloping tomorrow night," Ginny held up her hand to stop Hermione from refuting her and then she continued. "Or, two, you've realised that you're in love with Harry and you have the gripping need to kill me tonight? Or, three, you're in love with Draco Malfoy and don't know what to make of it?"

Hermione's face turned ashen. "How'd you _know_?" she whispered in a nervous voice. "Am I _that_ transparent? Does that mean that _he _knows?"

Ginny shook her head and laughed. "I'm sure he has yet to realise it, but since I know you so well, you are transparent to me."

"Oh my lord," Hermione murmured. "I can't believe this. I really can't. How can I like _him_? This is really strange."

"Not strange at all, once you think about it," Ginny said mirthfully. "If you forget about the whole pureblood rubbish and House enmity, he is quite a catch."

Hermione sighed. "I guess. But what do I do now?"

Ginny shrugged. "What do _you_ want to do about it?"

"Nothing." Hermione shook her head then buried her face in her palms, leaning her elbows on her knees. "Nothing at all. If I try to do something, no doubt I'll just botch it all up."

"Then don't do anything, if you don't want to," Ginny said. "You don't have to act on all your emotions, not every crush is worth pursuing, you know."

Hermione looked up at her. "It's _just_ a crush. That's it," she said, desperately hopeful that that was all it was. "Just a crush, nothing to it."

"Er… sure," Ginny said with a reassuring smile.

--

**Author's Notes: **Well that was an interesting chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. And please do leave a review. Also, thanks so much to all of you who took the time to drop a line or two. I really appreciate it. And for those who have not commented yet, please leave me something pretty. Lol. Thanks again and churrah!


	5. Tracey Davis

**Chapter Five: Tracey Davis**

It was getting chilly. Halloween was fast approaching and the air blew frost at her face. Hermione wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck as she rushed to Greenhouse 3 for their session with Professor Sprout, she was running a bit late because she had to stop by the comfort room on her way. And when she entered the greenhouse everyone was in his or her seats already. She quickly found an available chair beside Malfoy and rushed to sit down before Professor Sprout began with that day's lesson.

"Thanks for saving me a seat," she whispered as she slid into place.

Malfoy smirked. "That's quite an assumption, Granger."

"Oh," Hermione said and felt herself blush crimson.

Malfoy eyes twinkled. "And your assumption is right anyway, Granger. You're funny."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such an annoying prat."

"You're just too sensitive," Malfoy laughed quietly. "You're easily embarrassed and I can't help but use this weakness of yours to my advantage."

Then Professor Sprout began that day's class with a short lecture on wand trees. Then they were instructed to pair off to discuss and analyse the types of wand trees (their differences, similarities, strengths and weaknesses) based on the pieces of wood that Professor Sprout distributed to the class.

"You want to work with me on this, Malfoy?" Hermione asked turning to face him.

Malfoy shrugged. "Who else would I want to work with?" Then he grinned at her. She smiled back, her heart fluttering.

During the beginning of the school term Hermione had denied being infatuated with Malfoy. And sometimes, she still does. But she also admitted to herself, about a week ago, that there was nothing wrong with liking him. He was funny. He was smart. He was good-looking. And she really enjoyed his company. It made perfect sense to like him.

Recently she started to notice his little quirks and habits, much to her chagrin. She smiled whenever he'd run his long fingers through his soft blond hair. She liked how he'd loosen his tie whenever he'd come across a hard question in class. She liked how he chewed on his lower lip when concentrating on brewing a particularly difficult potion. She enjoyed seeing him roll his eyes when Harry and Ron were mocking him. Their friendship was much more comfortable now. He got her, and she him. And she was always pleased to see Malfoy getting along nicely with Harry and Ron, though it never went beyond teasing and light banter. She figured it was better than having them at each other's throats.

Hermione snapped out of her stupor when Professor Sprout arrived at their workstation, placing one piece each of maple, hornbeam, yew, elm, holly, mahogany, oak, rosewood, willow and cherry wood on their table. The professor also placed upon their desk a copy of _Magic Wands of Wonder: Channelling the Universe's Magic, Secrets and Light_.

"Interesting," Malfoy whispered as he began studying the pieces of wood placed in front of them. And quite immediately the two dove into the task at hand.

"Mahogany is supposedly good for Transfiguration," Hermione murmured. "Why is that?"

They continued on like this for a good hour, discussing the properties of each piece of wood under their breaths. Once in awhile you'd hear them speaking phrases such as "_holly grants protection from poison, lightning and curses,_" and "_oak is a common symbol of strength,_" and "_yew trees are symbolic of death and resurrection - the wood is particularly resistant to rotting._" And 30 minutes before the class ended, the two were done with their 15 pages long evaluation and analysis of wand trees.

"Nice work, partner," Malfoy said with a grin, holding up the thick compilation of parchment that comprised their tediously borne work.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled with pride. She then got up and handed in their work. Professor Sprout beamed at her and nodded at Malfoy. Hermione then headed back and took her seat beside the Slytherin.

"Tell me, Granger," Malfoy said after a moment's pause. "What was it like growing up in the Muggle world."

Hermione thought about this for a moment. "It was lovely – although I don't remember much of it anymore. A bulk of my memories is from when I started here at Hogwarts. But I do remember bits and pieces, snippets, of my childhood.

"I always loved reading. You know that," she rolled her eyes when Malfoy smirked. "I was constantly reading. Behind our house was an oak tree. And in the summer it just gave this beautiful shade. And I'd sit there, under the three, until dusk, just reading my books. Or daydreaming. It was peaceful.

"I also remember going to this little river that passed through our land. It isn't that far from the house. You should see it," she smiled wistfully. "To the west of the house is a small clearing that leads to the meadow. And just past that meadow is the river. I loved just lying beside the water, listening to the birds, the squirrels, and the rushing sound of water.

"I miss those carefree days. But then again," she said, turning suddenly serious. "I wouldn't change anything. I love my life now. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Malfoy smiled trying to picture a young Hermione, untroubled and relaxed, lying down on the grass, a book propped on her knees. She must have been a delightful child.

Hermione suddenly grew silent. In contrast to her own childhood, she didn't dare imagine how bleak Malfoy's probably was. She couldn't visualize being brought up by Lucius Malfoy, who seemed so austere and horrible, or by Narcissa, who seemed to be incredibly proud and cold. So she didn't say anything. She figured that if he wanted to talk about it, he would.

"You must have had a beautiful childhood," Malfoy said quietly, closing his eyes. "Mine… it wasn't as horrible as one would think. But, it isn't what I'd call perfect. It was… okay."

Hermione nodded, fearing that if she asked too many questions, if she pushed Malfoy to answer them, he'd just clam up all the more. So she reached out and gripped his wrist with her hand reassuringly.

Malfoy repositioned her hold on him and entwined their fingers together, a faint smile painting his face, his eyes still shut. "My father, he was not the perfect parental figure, neither was my mum. But they did the best they could.

"Although I was left to fend for myself on almost all accounts, I know that they do love me. They did. But they just weren't used to being emotional or showing that they cared. But I don't hold it against them. Because, it seems, everything did turn out okay," Malfoy smiled, finally opening his eyes. "And also, I liked being alone. It wasn't like I was craving for attention either. I liked the set-up we had had. It made me independent, free. In a sense, not so much unlike yours, I too was free."

Hermione smiled, gripping his hand tighter in hers. "That's good."

Malfoy suddenly frowned and released his hold on her. "But now, that freedom seems to be flitting away." He turned to face her. He took a deep breath. "Hermione, I want to tell you something…"

Hermione tilted her head to one side. "What is it?" She could feel her heart beating faster. She tried to control the blood rushing to her face.

"Do you know Tracey? Tracey Davis? In Slytherin?"

Hermione's brows creased in puzzlement. "Tracey? Yes, I believe I do know her. The blond witch who I often see around with Daphne Greengrass?"

Malfoy nodded. "That's her." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The class was still in session. Their classmates were still working tediously on their evaluation. Malfoy looked around the room, trying to find out how to explain this to Hermione. He didn't know why he was having a hard time telling her this. It didn't make sense to him. But he knew he had to tell her. She was the one person in school he got on well with and he owed her that much. "She's… er, she's betrothed… to me."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"We've been arranged to wed."

Hermione blushed furiously then immediately tried to compose herself. She rolled her eyes and forced a laugh. "I know what betrothal means, Malfoy. I was just surprised that those things still happen nowadays. It's so behind the times, is all."

Malfoy shrugged. "Yes, I know. And it doesn't mean anything to me. Not now, anyway. We're hardly what you'd call good friends, Tracey and I. And my parents aren't rushing anything either. It's just that I know that that day will come and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's… inevitable."

Hermione sighed. "That's just as well, yeah?"

Malfoy looked at her, curiosity burning in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Hermione laughed. "At least you wouldn't have to go around dating women and having to do a trial and error with every relationship. You have it in the bag already. She's yours. Unlike us, normal people, we have to go out there and expose our hearts to much danger and pain."

Malfoy grimaced. "I think I'd rather risk heartbreak. At least it was a choice I made. Not fate handed to me on a silver platter."

"It depends really on how you look at it."

Malfoy shrugged. "Class is dismissed, let's get out of here."

The students then began to file out of the greenhouse and up to the castle. Hermione walked beside Malfoy in silence, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't know why she felt so miserable. She shouldn't be, she didn't have the right to be. She and Malfoy were friends. And if she wasn't happy with what was in store for him, there wasn't much she could do but just be there for him.

"Hogsmeade day tomorrow," Malfoy said happily, seeming to forget about his betrothal dilemma. He slung his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Can I join you, Potter and Weasel?"

"I'm sure the boys won't mind," she answered, trying to feign a smile.

Malfoy laughed. "Don't tell me Potter's suddenly in love with me now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. No matter how much she tried not to be affected by him, she couldn't help but tingle at the sound of his laughter. He was infectious. "Nothing like that."

"Hey Draco," a female's voice suddenly called out as they stepped into the castle. Malfoy whirled around and found Tracey Davis coming towards them, a big smile on her face. Malfoy suddenly dropped his arm to his side, leaving Hermione unexpectedly cold.

"Hi Tracey," he said with a polite smile. "How are things going?"

"Good," she said joyfully. "Hi Hermione."

Hermione nodded at her then turned to look at Malfoy. "Malfoy, I'd better head up first before dinner. I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

But before Malfoy could answer she was already on her way up the staircase. Malfoy frowned and wondered what was bothering her.

--

Hermione slumped on one of the chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room near the fireplace. She felt like slapping her own face. She was being a bloody idiot. She knew Malfoy only saw her as a friend. And that was okay. What was not okay was how she seemed to want more. When did she start feeling this way, she wondered to herself. It wasn't like her to immediately be so attached to a person. And she didn't like it. She felt bare and susceptible to pain. It was wrong. Plain wrong.

"Hey, what's buggering you?" Ginny said as she took a seat next to Hermione.

"Nothing."

Ginny sniggered and rolled her eyes. "It's obviously not nothing. Is it Malfoy?"

Hermione growled.

"So it _is_ Malfoy," Ginny said with an elated laugh. "What's he done now?"

"He's betrothed."

"And you hate it."

"I don't know why," Hermione wailed.

"Hermione," Ginny reprimanded. "If you tell me one more time that you don't like Draco Malfoy, I'm gonna bloody explode. It's so obvious. And… I know you won't believe me, but I'm certain he likes you, too."

"I'm certain you're wrong."

Ginny sighed. "You two are so dim. You lot must be the densest people I know. And I thought Ron was supposed to be thick. Now my brother seems bloody brilliant beside you and Malfoy." Ginny got up and shook her head. "I see how he looks at you, Hermione. How his face lights up when you enter a room."

"Don't say that," Hermione whispered. "Just… don't."

Ginny left the room and Hermione braced herself tightly. She had agreed with Malfoy the previous day to meet up after dinner tonight to add the remaining ingredients to their blood-replenishing potion and she was not looking forward to being with him again. It was bad enough that he was in all her classes, but since she was, most often than not, paired up with him for most of their projects, this meant she had to meet him outside of classes as well. And this tortured her. Though she enjoyed his company, so much, she had trouble fighting her emotions. It was wrong for her to hope. If it was wrong before, it was even more wrong now, knowing that he was betrothed to someone else.

Then and there, by the flickering fire, she decided to give up on him. A crush might just be a crush, but indulging in it may be too dangerous for her heart. She realised that the only thing to do was to avoid him. Aside from classes and when they had to work together, Hermione vowed to herself not to engage in extra-curricular activities with Malfoy. And this had to start immediately.

"Let go."

--

**Author's Notes: **Thanks so much for all those who reviewed. Hope you liked it. And I promise to update soon enough. I hope the plot isn't too fast for you. But leave a review anyways. Thanks and tata!


	6. Giving Up Is Hard To Do

**Chapter Six: Giving Up Is Hard To Do**

Hermione sighed. "Let go," she had whispered to herself. But that was before she realised that she wasn't in the position to let go. Because to let go, this entailed having the person, but she did not have Draco, there was nothing for her to let go of.

"Give up," she decided. That was a better phrase. Letting go of someone meant that that person was yours to begin with. To give up means that he was never yours. Hermione decided, right then and there, as she closed her eyes and prepared for sleep to overcome her, she had to give up.

--

Hermione checked her reflection on the mirror in her dormitory for the umpteenth time the next morning before deciding she looked decent enough. "I guess this will have to do," she whispered to herself.

A knock was heard from the door. "Primping for Malfoy?"

Hermione took a quick glance and found Ginny smirking at her from the doorway. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door and passed Ginny on her way down the stairs. She looked over her shoulders and stared at the younger Gryffindor. "For your information, I don't primp."

"Right," Ginny nodded solemnly as she followed the Head Girl down the staircase. "Except for Malfoy."

"Especially not for Malfoy," Hermione rebutted. "I've decided that I should just give up."

"When did you decide that?" Ginny asked as she pulled on Hermione's arm.

"Last night," Hermione answered. She stopped walking and turned to face Ginny.

"How come?"

"Because, Ginny, he's betrothed."

"So?" Ginny asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing will come of it if I continue to… like him," Hermione said, grasping hard for the right words.

"How are you sure?"

"I'm not."

"Then what's the point?"

"I don't like feeling stupid. It's a foolish thing to like him," Hermione said as she turned to continue her descent from the dormitories.

"You can't just let go."

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't," Hermione said indifferently as she reached the landing in the Common Room.

"Because I think he likes you, too," Ginny said seriously. "I don't see him with anyone else except you. He hardly smiles. But when he's with you, he's always grinning or laughing."

"That's not a reason." Hermione sighed. "Besides, he was with his girlfriend yesterday."

"Girlfriend?"

"Didn't I tell you he was betrothed?!"

"But that doesn't mean they're together now!" Ginny exclaimed. "And she studies here? Who is she?"

"Why are you so affected by this?" Hermione asked, giving Ginny a curious look.

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Right," Hermione shook her head. "I'm not buying that."

Ginny frowned. She leant forward and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Look, quite frankly, I was disappointed when you and Ron fazed out. I thought you would be good together, good for each other. And you almost had it. But when it seemed like things were working out for you two, you backed off. Now you're back in the friend zone.

"And now, I see you like Malfoy a lot. And he likes you back. I'm just afraid that you might blow this thing off and end up just being his friend," Ginny said disconcertedly.

"I _am _just a friend," Hermione said defensively. "And I did not 'back off' from Ron. We both realised we loved each other, but it always seemed platonic. You know how people often rush into relationships just because they feel like it's the end of the world? Maybe it was like that. History shows that during times of war, a lot of young people rush into marriage –"

"Leave it to you to start talking about history when we're clearly discussing your love life," Ginny said her eyes dancing with amusement. "Or lack thereof."

Hermione shook her head. "Well, we're done discussing it."

"Done discussing what?" Harry said as he and Ron marched down the staircase.

"Hermione's love life," Ginny said with a huge smile.

"What about it?" Ron asked, returning Ginny's grin. "Can't get over me, eh?"

Hermione whirled about and stomped her way to the Common Room's exit. "No one's allowed to discuss my love life."

"She's touchy today," Ginny said with a knowing smile.

"So who is it?" asked Harry as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Can't you guess?" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led the two boys to follow Hermione out the Gryffindor Common Room and down the flight of stairs.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron said after a long pause. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Ginny simply smiled.

Ron shook his head. "I wonder how this will play out. Can you imagine?" He quickened his steps and fell into place next to Harry. "Bloody hell. Do you think he likes her back?"

Harry laughed. Ginny smirked. They both rolled their eyes.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm serious. That, for your information, was a serious question."

"Yes, Ronald." Ginny laughed. "I think he does. But he doesn't know it yet."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked. "How do women know these things, when the blokes themselves don't?"

"We're intuitive," Ginny simply said. "Hermione, not so much though. She's a bit in denial right now." Then looking at Ron seriously she raised and eyebrow and whispered, "Not jealous, are we?"

Ron blushed crimson right up to the roots for his flaming red hair. "Of course not."

Harry scoffed but did not say anything.

--

Hermione trudged across the school grounds alongside Harry, Ron and Ginny, still miffed about their earlier teasing.

"Hermione!" she heard a familiar voice call her from behind them.

She tried to ignore it but it kept on calling after her, persistently louder each time. Ginny shot her a curious look, to which Hermione just shook her head. Ginny pouted in obvious disapproval. And just when Hermione thought she had gotten rid of Malfoy, a strong arm suddenly slung itself around her shoulders. Hermione body stiffened.

"Hey guys," a breathless Draco said as he caught their pace. The he turned to look down at Hermione. "You must not have heard me, it is bleeding windy lately, but I've been calling you."

"Must have been that, dreadful wind, eh?" Ginny said sarcastically, but Malfoy didn't take notice.

"Can I join you guys at Hogsmeade, then?" Malfoy asked with a sheepish grin.

"Sure!" Ginny said with a huge grin on her face. "But Harry and Ron won't be joining us though."

"What?!" Hermione nearly shouted; an incredulous look plastered on her face. She was turning bright red.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said in a rush. "Didn't we tell you? Must have overlooked it. But because of the busy schedule of the team, I decided to forego of Hogsmeade day for an extra training session. Ron and I are headed for the Pitch now, actually."

Hermione glared at them, but this didn't help her situation. "Where are your brooms then?"

"To be Accio'd later, we didn't feel like bringing them along," Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hermione glared at them once more and studied their faces. She suspected treachery but wasn't quite sure. And with a wave, Harry and Ron just continued their walk towards the Pitch.

"That's okay," Malfoy said, still oblivious to the situation. "It'll be just us three then."

"Er… not exactly," Ginny said.

Hermione quickly shot Ginny a haughty glare. If Ginny left them alone and escaped to somewhere else, Hermione knew she could bloody well strangle her at that very moment.

But then Ginny smiled. "I promised Luna that we'd meet her at the entrance."

Malfoy nodded. "The four of us then."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, what are you lot waiting for? Let's go, I'm freezing my bleeding behind in the cold."

Malfoy laughed and led them to the entryway to Hogsmeade. "Watch your mouth, Granger."

--

Later that morning, after hours of perusing shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable at Honeydukes and raiding the stock of jokes and tricks at Zonko's and even replenishing their school supplies with a quick stop at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Hermione found herself sitting at a small table inside Madame Puddifoot's tea shop.

She had originally suggested getting a drink at The Three Broomsticks only for them to find it jam-packed with Hogwarts students trying to keep warm inside the pub. So Draco had led them to the quaint little teashop.

It was Hermione's first time inside the shop and found herself looking around with mild interest. She sat comfortably in the cushioned seat and removed her gloves as she studied the interior of the place. It was a small, cramped teashop with decor on the tacky side of frilly. But it had a certain charm to it, she supposed.

Tired, she leaned her head against the windowpane, beside which their table was situated, and began playing with her gloves. Ginny and Luna were at the counter, ordering drinks for themselves. And Malfoy had offered to buy Hermione a drink – much to her annoyance, but nonetheless felt flattered by his attention. Not a moment later, Luna slid into the seat beside her and Ginny across from her.

"He's buying you your drink," Ginny said smugly. "Now, tell me he doesn't like you."

Hermione frowned. "That's totally beside the point. He's betrothed." She then reached down to grab a discarded copy of that day's Daily Prophet left lying on the floor of the teashop. She opened it up and began reading, trying to avoid Ginny's eyes. She stared at the letters, but none of them was being absorbed by her busy mind. Her thoughts were, understandably, elsewhere.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Malfoy holding two cups of coffee and was heading their way. Hermione continued to avert her eyes from anyone else and continued to her pretend reading. Then she felt, rather than saw, Luna transferring to the chair beside Ginny to leave the seat next to Hermione free for Malfoy to take. She froze and felt the blood rush to her face. Her hands shook. How dare her friends play with them like that! Now, didn't that sneaky move make it obvious to Malfoy that she liked him? Why did Luna have to do that?! What would Malfoy think? Would he assume that she wanted him sitting beside her?

Hermione continued to slouch in her chair in order to avoid anyone's gaze, even when Malfoy slid into the chair beside her and placed her cup of steaming coffee on the table in front of her. She was furious with her two friends at that moment and didn't know what to do about it.

Putting the paper down, trying to control her temper by breathing in and out deeply, Hermione pasted a smile on her face and prepared herself to act okay. She joined in on the conversation and even managed to relax. There was nothing she could do otherwise, the damage has been done.

But as soon as Malfoy stood up to use the lavatory, she immediately pounced on Ginny and Luna. Glaring at Luna, she growled her query under her breath. "What's was that play all about? Why did you have to transfer beside Ginny?"

Then, turning to the redhead, she shook her head. "Ginevra Weasley, this is beyond you. But I know it's all your idea. What would he think now, eh? How much more obvious could you lot get?"

Ginny smirked and shook her head back at Hermione. But Luna was the one who spoke up. "What are you talking about? Didn't you see it, Hermione?"

"See what?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Luna smiled. "I didn't move because I just wanted to. He made me move." Luna began to re-enact what happened by moving her right hand back and forth in a shooing motion.

"N-no…" Hermione stammered. "I didn't see that. I was reading the Prophet."

"He was shooing Luna, Hermione, away from that seat. _She_ didn't do anything. _He _was the one who wanted to sit beside you," Ginny said with a knowing smile. "Now, hush. He's on his way back."

Hermione felt her heart pound against her ribcage, and against her better judgment. It didn't mean anything, did it? So he wanted to sit beside her, that didn't mean she should get her hopes up. He _was_ much closer to Hermione than to the other two girls, and it made sense that he'd want to sit beside her, else he would have no one to talk to. Right?

Confusion swirled through Hermione like the whipped cream that topped her coffee, and she felt a bit dizzy. What did it mean?

Malfoy sat down beside her again and smiled at her. _Huh. _

--

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the very late update. I've been terribly busy at work plus the holidays just passed by, so I had a lot of parties and family reunions to attend. So before anything else, HAPPY CHRISTMAS to all of you, dear readers and I would also like to greet you a very wonderful 2008 ahead of us.

Anyhoo, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter and cross your fingers (and toes too!) that I'd be able to update again real soon. Thanks so much for reading, but before closing the window or hitting the back button or any other button on your screen, please do leave a review! Thanks and ciao!


	7. Grey Area

**Chapter 7: Grey Area**

It was a quarter past seven o'clock that evening, Hermione had just finished her dinner and was rushing to the Library to finish researching on the Blood-Replenishing Potion for their project before Madame Pince closed the place by eight o'clock, as she does so every night.

The corridors were dim, with only a few scattered candles alit along the walls and the moonlight from outside that seeped through the tall windows giving light to the castle. But Hermione knew her way to the Library and could probably make it there with her eyes closed. So she walked as fast as her feet could carry her without breaking into an all out run. And it wasn't a moment to soon when she arrived at her destination.

It was quite a walk to the Library on the fourth floor of the castle all the way from the Great Hall and she was feeling slightly out of breath. Letting out a deep breath, she opened the door, smiling softly at Madame Pince and continued inside. She loved the musky scent of old books with sepia-coloured pages, which instantly relaxed her thumping pulse.

With a quick scan of the area she spotted a mere handful of students still up doing last minute researches. A flash of silvery blond hair caught her eye and she found Draco Malfoy sitting alone by a table on the east side of the Library. It was as though he could feel her looking at him that made him look up and catch Hermione's gaze.

It was something in his eyes that made her breathing hitch a bit. The sparkling silver eyes seemed happy to see her. With that, Hermione quickly averted her eyes and casually strolled along the shelves in the hunt of the books she needed. When she had her arms stacked with large leather bound books, she headed towards a table on the west side of the Library, deliberately sitting far away from Malfoy.

As soon as she was tucked comfortably in her own table, surrounded by books, she proceeded to read on the Blood-Replenishing Potion. But it proved terribly difficult to do with Malfoy staring at her. She didn't need to see his piercing eyes to note that. She heaved a sigh. She was so tempted to join him at his table. But she held back. She shouldn't encourage him any more than what was necessary. She made up her mind; she wasn't going to go to him.

Hermione began taking notes on a piece of parchment and forced herself to not be aware of Malfoy. Finally falling into a pattern of reading from the books and writing down notes, she slowly forgot about her dilemma.

Minutes later, she froze in her seat as Draco Malfoy seized the chair beside her. "What are you working on, Granger?" he drawled. "So busy to even nod a greeting my way, eh?"

Hermione felt blood rush to tint her cheeks. "The Blood-Replenishing Potion project," she answered without looking up. "I'm doing research for the paper that will accompany our potion."

Draco frowned. "Then shouldn't you have asked me to help you out? This being _our _project after all?"

Finally looking up at him, Hermione bit her lower lip. "You looked busy, so I didn't want to bother you with this, especially since it's an easy task to do. Not to mention all the work you've already done on the potion itself. You _are_ a better potion-maker than I am, after all," she lied with ease.

That seemed to appease Malfoy, so Hermione just smiled up at him. Now that he was there, she didn't see anything wrong with talking to him. He was the one who came up to her, and not the other way around.

"So how's the research going?" he asked peering over her shoulder to take a look at her notes.

"Great," Hermione said, falling back into the casual sensation of talking to Malfoy. She had forgotten how easy it was to be with him. For the past few days she had been uptight and guilty for being with him. But it was silly to be such, seeing as how they were just friends. Nothing more than that. _Obviously. _

"I'm almost done, actually," Hermione said as she began to stack the pieces of parchment in front of her.

"Already?"

"Yeah," she said, standing up to collect the books in an orderly pile. Then with a flick of her wand the books placed themselves neatly back on the shelves. "Besides, it's nearly eight o'clock. The Library will be closing in a bit. Best be heading out now."

Malfoy nodded. "Come on then, let me walk you to your Common Room."

Hermione shook her head. "There's no need for that."

But Malfoy was persistent. He grabbed Hermione's pile of parchment and carefully deposited them into her book bag. "I'm sure there isn't, but that's not going to stop me from still doing so. Merlin forbid I do anything just 'cause it's necessary," Malfoy said smirking at her. Then he slung her bag over his shoulder and began to walk in the direction of the Library exit.

Hermione stood rooted for a moment, internally debating with herself if this was a smart thing to do. One part of her conscience was telling her that it was an unnecessary evil and she should just stay away. But that part of her mind that was being slightly controlled by her heart told her it wasn't a big deal. So he was walking her back to the Gryffindor Common Room, since when was that a sin?

_Ever since you realised you got a bloody crush on him._

_But it's just walking._

_At first it's just walking. Then it's his arm around your shoulder. And don't tell me you wouldn't mind him giving you a kiss on the cheek when he drops you off either._

_Of course I would mind! I'd slap him good if he did. And again, you're going off the point. My point is, it's just three bleeding floors up. No point in getting bent out of shape over this. Especially since he's throwing you a strange look now. Get a move on!_

So apparently that hopeful side of her scruples won. Hermione quickened her step and fell beside Malfoy. He smiled down at her and led her down the corridor, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back. Hermione was in heaven, and hell, at the same time.

"So, Hermione," Malfoy said quietly. "Do you mind my asking what happened between you and Weasley?"

Hermione stiffened.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy apologised and held Hermione by her arm. "I shouldn't have asked that. It's too personal. I was being nosy and I see I've made you uncomfortable."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting that question." She then continued to walk and she felt Malfoy's hand return to rest on her lower back.

Malfoy nodded. "Of course. And I understand if you don't want to answer it."

Hermione was silent for a moment. But then she looked up at him and smiled. "I would like to answer it, actually."

Malfoy looked at her expectantly.

"To tell you the truth, we did go out but it soon fazed out," Hermione said, a thoughtful look on her face. "I was just telling Ginny this morning, actually, that maybe Ron and I did love each other, but it was always platonic. But we'll always be – "

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends. And we realised that's all we could ever really be."

Smiling down at her, Malfoy nodded. "Thanks for sharing that with me."

"But why did you ask, anyway?"

"Nothing in particular, really," Malfoy said. "Just out of curiosity."

Silence followed and they continued walking. Soon they found themselves slowly approaching the corridor leading them to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione looked shyly up at Malfoy. "Thank you."

"Okay, bye," Malfoy said smiling as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Bye."

"You take care now," Malfoy said with a wave.

Hermione turned to the Fat Lady and muttered the password. The portrait swung open and Hermione turned to face Malfoy. "Thanks again."

"Goodnight," Malfoy said with a soft smile.

"Okay, goodnight." Hermione stepped past the open portrait and into the Gryffindor Common Room. She looked over her shoulder and caught the sight of Malfoy still standing there in the corridor, smiling at her, before the portrait swung close, sealing the Common Room entrance.

Once the entrance was fully sealed Hermione let out a huge sigh. She didn't know what that last part was but it was especially awkward.

--

"If there were only a way to break them up," Hermione muttered. "But that's an impossibility, since they're not even together _now._"

"Er…" Harry was confused by Hermione's sudden soliloquy. "Who are you talking to Hermione?"

Harry and Hermione sat beside the hearth later that evening and the usually crowded Common Room had began to stand still. Harry was busy finishing up a Transfiguration essay he had to submit by tomorrow while Hermione was merely keeping him company. She was comfortably tucked into a huge velveteen-covered armchair, but a frown coloured her face black.

"No one…"

"C'mon now, you know you can talk to me, don't you?" Harry asked, putting his quill down.

"There's this guy I like."

"And?"

"I should not be doing so."

"Why not?"

Hermione let out another sigh. "He's bloody betrothed."

Harry remained silent and waited for Hermione to open up. And not a few seconds later Hermione buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly.

"I swear there is chemistry. We could talk about anything and everything and still have much to talk about. There's never a dull moment. He dresses nicely. He's smart. Talks about stuff other than himself - which some guys have a hard time doing," Hermione said with one fell swoop. "But, he is betrothed. We can work around that, right?"

Harry approached this with tender caution. "Er… What do you mean _work around it_?"

"Do you think there is a way for him to break off the betrothal? I mean, I wouldn't _ask_ him to do it. But there's got to be a way…"

"Hermione," Harry said softly. "Are you hearing yourself? Are you sure it's just a crush?"

"It is!"

Harry smirked. "Sounds like bloody obsession to me."

Hermione scowled at him. "You don't understand."

Rubbing her face with both hands exasperatedly, Hermione stood up and began pacing around the room.

Harry sighed. "C'mon Hermione, sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

"Do you think he likes me, Harry?" she asked as she obeyed Harry and took her seat again.

"So I'm assuming you know that I know you like Malfoy?"

"As if it's not so obvious," Hermione said bitterly. "You guys know me too much. I couldn't hide something this big, even if I tried. But answer my question."

"Well, I think he does," Harry said slowly. "But I think he's not sure what he feels for you. Maybe you confuse him."

"_I_ confuse _him_?!"

Harry laughed. "You probably do. Think about it, from his point of view. A few months back, he was Draco Malfoy, Death Eater's son. You used to hate him. Now he's getting used to the idea of being your friend. Maybe it's too soon for him to get used to seeing you as more than just. Plus, you say he's betrothed… You must add more to his internal battles than you realise."

"You're right," Hermione said dejectedly. "Of course, you're right. But…"

"But what?" Harry asked warily.

"Is it so bad to want to have a chance with him?" Hermione said. "Is it _that_ wrong to want to make him know that I am an option? Maybe it is.

"I guess we'll always be stuck in this tight grey area where I'll always be his friend. His very good friend. But nothing more than that?

"But what if they weren't meant to be? What if we let this opporunity pass us by and little do we know, we missed our destiny? Would fate be that cruel to let me miss out on being happy? 'Cause so far I have had nothing but happy moments with him. I'm getting too emotional. Merlin have mercy on me. Since when was I emotional, Harry?!"

"You've always been emotional, Hermione," Harry said with a soft smile. "But I guess you really do like him. Word of advice though…"

"Go ahead."

"Watch your heart. I know your intentions are pure," Harry said as he stood up and placed a hand on Hermione shoulder. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Get hurt?"

"Seeing you get what you want and being happy is great," Harry said softly. "But try not to expect so much from him and blow this out of proportion, I'd hate to see your bubble popped. You'll only get hurt."

Hermione sighed. "I know."

"Goodnight Hermione, you best be going up too."

"Thanks for talking sense into me Harry," Hemrione as she stood up and followed Harry towards the staircase that led to the dormitories. "Goodnight."

--

**Author's Notes:** Jeepers! I wrote that one quite fast. Two days… Not bad, eh? Haha. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I loved writing it out. Leave more reviews! I love them. Till next time, ciao!


End file.
